You and Me
by Swishy Willow Wand
Summary: [Repost] [HarryGinny] [Oneshot] [PreHBP] Lately, things have been changing. Don’t tell me you don’t feel it, because you do. You know it, and I know it, and everyone else around us knows it.


**---**

**Author: Swishy Willow Wand**

**Title: You and Me**

**Summary: Repost HarryGinny One-shot Pre-HBP Lately, things have been changing. Don't tell me you don't feel it, because you do. You know it, and I know it, and everyone else around us knows it.**

**---**

**-ATTENTION-**

**The long awaited-hah!- repost of "You and Me"! Incase you didn't read this the first time 'round, this used to be a songfic to the song "You and Me," by Lifehouse. I tried to edit out the lyrics once I found out that it was a total faux pas, but I accidentally cut out a totally crucial part. So I deleted it. But now, I was completely inspired to re-write the deleted part, and, presto! You have this.**

**---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. I'm probably not the first to think of this plot either, so this whole thing is completely not mine, probably. So, yeah.**

**---**

**You and Me**

Time as everyone knows it has ceased to exist for me. For me, there are two parts of the day- when I'm thinking of you and when I'm dreaming of you. It's sappy and disgusting, and I could never admit it to my mates, but Merlin help me, it's true.

You are all I think about.

Not in that sleazy, dirty-grin way, but in the way that you are just always on my mind, affecting every decision I make, from my clothes to my career.

When I think of all the opportunities I've ever had to tell you how I feel, I close my eyes and hit myself. Which, consequently, has earned me many odd looks, I can tell you. I think of all the lost chances and I can't believe what an idiot I've been.

But I've just lost track of the time.

Lately, things have been changing. Don't tell me you don't feel it, because you do. You know it, and I know it, and everyone else around us knows it.

It started off with you. You heard of me, and saw me, and fell in love with my name. You didn't necessarily like me as a person, but you were deeply in love with the hero that haunted your childhood memories. And then, as you matured, you got to know me, and fell out of love with me and my name.

We were just friends for a wonderful, brief period in time.

And then, it started with me. I got to know you more and more, and I fell in love with _you_. Not your family, or your looks, or the fact that your brother is my best mate. It was you.

And somehow, you know. You probably figured it out yourself; you always were a smart girl, Ginny. You've always known things that others haven't. Maybe being the littlest Weasley has helped you with this, I don't know, but somehow, you have.

Or maybe you heard it from Ron. Ron's always had trouble keeping his mouth closed. Of course, you know that. Let's face it- everyone who has ever met your brother knows it. He's a bloody gossip, no matter how much he denies it.

He gave me his approval, of course. "That's great, Harry," he told me, towering over me like he does everyone who isn't Hagrid's height. "Mum'll love this- she'll finally be able to say you're part of the family."

It freaked me out a bit, to be honest. We were in our seventh year at Hogwarts, and he was talking about me marrying you. I hadn't even asked you to Hogsmeade yet! But that didn't matter to Ron, or to Hermione, for that matter. Ron told her, of course, and she gave me a knowing smile.

"It's quite ironic, isn't it," she asked. "She stops liking you, and then you fall for her right after. Kind of funny, really."

It's not funny, though, Ginny. 'Cause now that you know, it's not just me anymore.

It's you and me, now.

I remember your graduation party. You had just gotten out of your seventh year at Hogwarts, and your family had decided to throw a little get-together in honor of the occasion. All of your friends were there, and your family was showering you with love and attention. You were in your element.

And you seemed to be enjoying yourself. That is, until your favorite song started playing, and all of your friends started dancing with their significant others. And there you were, in the middle of the dancing crowd, all alone, looking surprisingly sorrowful.

And so your brother, Charlie, ended our conversation on the year's upcoming World Cup, and gave me a shove in your direction. "Knock 'er dead, Harry," he said, winking a bit at me.

Apparently, Ron and his bloody mouth- not to mention Hermione, now his fiancé, had been doing a little gossiping. A shot a look over towards them, and Ron just waggled his eyebrows at me, before turning back to Hermione and ignoring me.

So I ever-so slowly made my way towards you, pushing through your friends, and finally ended up standing right in front of you, looking down into your face.

"Hey, Gin," I said, trying to play it smooth. "Would you like to dance?"

You looked up at me, your hazel eyes sparkling in the setting sun, your red hair glinting every time you moved, and you had an amused little smile on your face. It was unnerving, the way you looked right up into my eyes and seemed to read my thoughts, because that's when I knew you knew. And I was sure you didn't feel the same.

So I began to back off. "That's alright," I said. "I under-"

You rolled your great big eyes at me. "'Course I want to dance with you, you great prat."

I suppose I was meant to find that reassuring, but oddly enough, I didn't.

You cocked your head at me, and asked, "Well? Are we going to dance?"

I started a bit, and nodded, noticing that the song was almost half-way through. We stepped forward a bit, coming closer to each other, and I awkwardly tried to decide where to put my hands, trying to ignore the fact that you were extremely close to laughing. "Poor, Harry," you said, taking charge.

So you wrapped you arms around my neck, and I put my hands on your waist, and we danced. I hated to dance with a strong, fiery passion, but it didn't matter.

'Cause at that moment, it was you and me, just like it was always meant to be.

And so I worked up the courage to tell you everything, to unburden my soul right there in front of all of your friends and family.

"Er, Ginny," I said, a bit flustered, "Lately, I've been thinking a lot about you and me, and um, _us_, and I have to tell you that-"

You just smiled at me, and said, "Shut up, Harry. You're ruining the moment." And you rested your head on my shoulder and closed your eyes.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, so I chose the third option- I danced.

When the song ended, we pulled apart. You grinned at me, and said, "What were you saying?"

But it was too late; I had lost all of my courage, and so I could just smile shakily at you, and say, "I, uh…forgot."

For a moment, you looked a bit exasperated, but then you nodded. "Okay, Harry." Then you looked up at me, with the most serious expression on your face that I've ever seen you have. "But if you remember," you told me gently, "if you remember, I'll still be here."

I nodded. "Okay, Gin."

Then I walked away.

In the few weeks that have passed since then, things haven't been the same. Every time we're around each other, you look over at me, and I look over at you, and the people around us just smile a little, as if they know something we don't know.

It's aggravating as hell, really.

And so now, I'm ready. I'm ready to tell you everything. It doesn't matter that you're at your job in your cramped little office at _The Quibbler_. It doesn't matter that I'm sweaty and dirty from my job at the Ministry, training to be an Auror. Nothing matters except for the fact that I'm about to take the biggest chance in my entire life.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

So I give your receptionist a smile, walk over to your office, and knock quickly on the door. You open it, and you look so surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

I smile nervously at you. "I, um, remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"What I was going to tell you. A few weeks ago. At your graduation party. You know, when we were danc-"

You begin to smile at me, and you open your door a little wider. "Oh," you say. "Come on in."

I step into your office, and I smile, confident for the first time.

It's just you and me now.

**---**

**---**

**Before I say anything else, I'd like to ask: How badly do you want a guy like Harry:dreamy sigh:**

**Yes, yes, yes. Completely predictable, I know. But please, give a girl some feedback, 'kay? Seriously, I'd love to know exactly how you feel about it. And maybe, if there's a desire for it, I could totally make a sort-of sequel, like another chapter to see how it all turns out. Though that's completely obvious, right?**

**Well, review! Criticism is my life!**

**Love from,**

**-Turkey**


End file.
